A Book
by Finding Anonymous
Summary: A short story of what would of happened if Hansel and Gretel didn't kill the witch. An18 year old makes Classic Authors come back to life but not all goes well and death may come to part. Please comment even if it's just one word. This is to be updated more. This is part one of the story. REVIEW, REVEIW, REVEIW.


Part 1

'One half of the world cannot understand the pleasures of the other' Jane Austin.

"Snap!" Yet another Classic finished, yet another page turned, and just another front cover and back cover snapped together.

'No wonder I'm bullied at school, I'm such a dork!'

"Henry sweet heart, I'm going now, see you on Monday."

'Or maybe it's my over loving mother, I mean every time she kisses me with her oversized pink lips, or ruffles my hair, even if she is shorter than me, my school peers always see me! If only I could have real friends, even if they are from another time.'

And with this thought Henry went down to the book shop to get something that wasn't written by Jane Austin or Emily Bronte, instead he was going to bring them back to life.

As Henry took one step out of his house and planted his tall body on the front porch step, he realised this was going to be harder than thought. The book store was closed and would be open in three days. "Monday, Monday, but mum will be home by then" henry groaned. Well, if he was going to do this he might as well get it done quickly.

Henry Parker, an 18 year old boy with blue eyes, brown hair, on the tall side, his photo was going to look great in Salem's most wanted hall of fame.

'Ready, set smash! "Ah, lord that hurt!", his blood covered hand reached through the shattered glass and twisted the historic door knob that Mr Merlin was talking to Henry about only last week.

"Ding, ding, ding", the doorbell rang and the hinges creaked as Mr Parker stepped through the doorway of '**Merlins Books of Wonder**.

"Just remember, it's the third book shelf to the left, second column, top row, 16th book."

"Who said that, show yourself, no one's supposed to be in this shop, leave now before I call the cops." "We think you have forgotten Mr Henry Parker, that you are the intruder here, not us, we live here." "You wanted us as friends Mr Parker, we are just trying to help you." But how would they know, how could they know?

'I got the book, I got the book' Henry mind was scattered. Voices from nowhere told him exactly were the book he wanted was. "Maybe this was all a dream, or a very bad nightmare", but, he had to fall asleep first before he could wake up, and then he had to face the horrors of reality.

He got out of bed and knelt down on the floor next to the small old pocket book. 'Now which page is the spell on?' "Last night, what did we tell you?" Was the Jane Austin Book flapping about because it was talking or because the window was open and the air slightly blowing? "Remember **3**rd shelf to the left, **2**nd column, **top** row, **16**th book." An angelic voice appeared, but with no mouth to form the words. "3, 2, top, 16, but what does that all mean?" Puzzled and slightly dazed, Henry looked around the room for assistance but no one came until another voice (slightly harsher but still of such fine tones) spoke. "Jane, are you sure we choose the right boy?" "Of courses I'm sure, he's probably a bit out of it. Now Mr Parker, it is the 32nd page, top paragraph, start chanting from word 16."

Henry looked at the 16th word of page 32 and started astonishingly, against his will. "I hear you now as I speak these words, with a drop of blood this spell unwinds with dire consequences to the rhymers mind, they will be here nor flesh nor bone, and dead they stay with hearts alone, I call you to this time of need, the words you wrote with things I need!" Henry was burst away from the book, but then nothing happen, he stared at the book, but nothing happened. ' Excuse me, Mr Parker, over here" Henry turned around and saw two translucent figures hovering over the two books he was reading. "Henry, we are here now, we hear you cry every night and feel so helpless, we have come to you as you called us too, and now we are restless," and with words from the deceased but somehow slightly alive Jane Austin, the nightmare begun, a nightmare that was never going to end.


End file.
